


Stars 仰望星空

by kangtacaty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty/pseuds/kangtacaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock和John对Hamish的成长教育有着不同的见解。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars 仰望星空

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381722) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



Stars 仰望星空 [G，无差]

——本文和某道著名料理没有任何关系

作者; Valeria2067  
译者：kangtacaty  
简介：Sherlock和John对Hamish的成长教育有着不同的见解。  
注：Hamish是Sherlock和John的儿子，至于他是怎么来的，请大家自行脑补。  
授权：该作者的全部作品授权我都有。

 

“快点儿，Hal，别打扰你爸爸，他正在工作呢。过来，让我帮你穿上外套，好吗？”

John单膝跪下，系上了Hamish的外套扣子——他老是把这件外套叫做“伯丁顿大衣”，不管这让某位咨询侦探多么烦恼，

不远处，Sherlock抬起头，对上了John的眼睛。

“怎么了？Hamish这时候应该还在睡觉。John，你们要上哪去？”

Hamish绽开一个大大的笑容，露出下牙上的一个呲口。“我们要去看牙！”他宣布道。

“你的牙？”

“对，Sherlock。时间快到了，走吧，Hal。”尽管他百般努力，John还是没来得及把Hamish拉出听力范围内以结束这场对话。

“Hamish，你的牙——”

John从齿间发出一声“嘘嘘嘘——”并冲着那个和他过日子的男人猛摇头，后者坐在沙发上，身边四散着一叠叠的文件和照片。

Hamish蹦了三步，跑向茶几，大声炫耀他的好消息：“爹地说牙齿仙子会拿走小孩子的牙用来做星星！”

“一部分的星星，Hal。”

“一部分的星星！我们会仰望天空看看能不能找到我的！”

锐利的目光从Hamish转到John身上。“这是你爹地说的？

“Sherlock……”John的语气充满了警告。

目光跳回Hamish身上。“你觉得呢，Hamish？你觉得这可能吗？”

Hamish皱了皱小脸蛋，低下头，然后又抬起头看着爸爸。“我不知道。”

“好吧。记住，Sherlock Holmes，你是自找的。”John俯下身，揉了揉Hamish的黑色卷发，道，“Hal，问问你爸爸，星星究竟是什么，它们为什么会在天上，为什么它们不会掉下来。哦，还有为什么你不同季节看它们它们会排成不同的图案。”

闪亮的蓝色大眼睛转向Sherlock。“爸爸？那么星星究竟是什么？它们是怎么上天的呢？”

如果不是严格的“不许在孩子面前说脏话”的戒律，Sherlock Holmes肯定会以惊人的词汇量让他的前军人伴侣大吃一惊。取而代之的是，他抿紧嘴唇，眯起眼睛，气冲冲地看着得意洋洋的沙色头发男人，然后拿起沙发边上另一叠文件。

他打开文件，一边开始阅读，一边头也不抬地答道：

“也许有些是小孩子的牙做的。”

Hamish欢呼雀跃。“你会和我们一起找牙吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”

John把Hamish抱起来，走向门口。他回头看向Sherlock。

“我们一会儿就回来，心肝儿，宝贝。”他邪恶地挤了挤眼睛。

他转身的瞬间瞥见——尽管不太确定——世界上唯一的咨询侦探做了个鬼脸，吐出了舌头。

END

 

外一篇：

 

祈祷

简介：在家庭教育中，John也不是常胜将军。以及他们为什么要立下戒律。

 

“John，你不是真的想让我这么做吧……”

“嘘，Sherlock。继续，Hal，念餐前祈祷词。”

“他才三岁，John。而且你知道我对这些事的看法。”

“对，我也知道你妈的看法，而且我们明天要和她一起吃饭。我不希望她觉得她孙子没有宗教信仰……至少不是现在，OK？”

“好吧……很荒谬，但好吧。”

“准备好了吗，Hal？记得开头吗？”

“好，爹地。呃……God，我们……呃……God。”

“Oh，God……”

“闭嘴，Sherlock。没关系，Hal。好好想想。想想爹地是怎么说的？God……”

“DAMMIT！爹爹说God Dammit！”

“不，不……Hal，不是那一句……不，另外的……”

“嗯。God Dammit，你个自大的混蛋！”

“好极了，Hamish。这确实是你爹地在某些场合说的。”

“哦，看在……好吧，忘了吧。好，听着，Hal，如果奶奶明天要你说祈祷词，就说……说你是佛教徒，好吗？”

“好的，爹地。”

“至于你，Sherlock Holmes……”

“嗯，John？”

“你可以收起那副得意洋洋的表情了，你……你个自大的混蛋！”

 

END


End file.
